Love Bites
by Marrilyn
Summary: Elena wants to learn just how intimate blood sharing is and Damon is all too eager to teach her.


**I know you're used to me torturing Damon in my fics, but I'm sorry to disappoint you this time. This fic is all about pleasure. Because everyone loves a little bit of pleasure once in a while, even me. And Damon. **_**Especially**_** Damon.**

**Inspired by the bath scene with Andie.**

**If you're more into Hurt/Comfort sort of thing, I suggest you read my oneshot "Beautifully Broken" or my story "Mine". Both are Delena and full of hurt!Damon.**

**There are screencaps for this fic on my Tumblr, along with the full version of the cover. The link is in my profile.**

**I suggest listening to songs "S&amp;M" by Rihanna (Britney Spears Remix) and "Poison" by Alice Cooper while reading.**

* * *

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

_~ S&amp;M by Rihanna (Britney Spears Remix)_

* * *

**~ Love Bites ~**

* * *

Turns out, blood sharing is a big deal for vampires.

I never really gave it much thought until now. Damon and I were laying in the bathtub across each other, our legs a tangled mess under warm, foamy, bubbly water. It was a bath Damon made specifically for me, but I didn't feel like going in alone so I invited him to join me. Needless to say, he was quick to say yes (when has he ever refused a bath with his sexy girlfriend whom he couldn't get enough of?) and here we are now.

We'd usually snuggle of make out in moments like these, but today was kind of weird: the weather was bad, psychopaths were roaming Mystic Falls (no surprise there), there were still no news as to how to get Bonnie back from that hell she was trapped in, and Stefan and Caroline ditched us to go to the movies as "just friends," as they said. Who were they kidding?

Okay, so the last thing on the list wasn't so bad, but still. It was weird.

Damon and I had the entire house all to ourselves and we were both bored out of our minds. He stared into empty space while my eyes were glued to the foam, my fingers feeling up my neck as thoughts of blood and bites and all things vampire flooded my mind in a sudden rush of images of what I wished to do with and _to_ my boyfriend that I didn't know I was capable of even imagining, let alone considering.

"Damon?" I said. My voice reeked of reluctance that was surely written all over my face. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if he laughed in my face and never let me live it down for the rest of our eternal existence?

No, I told myself, Damon wouldn't do that. He loves me. He wouldn't make my life a living hell (I am, after all, not Stefan. Thankfully); he'd only tease me for a couple of years or so, and what's a couple of years to an immortal such as myself? And he wouldn't make fun of me. Much.

Damon turned to me. "Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly, still halfway lost in that distant little world inside his pretty head.

"Remember how you said blood sharing is kinda… _intimate _for vampires?"

I could barely force myself to utter the word _intimate. _It got stuck in my throat on its way out and it was as though both my mind and body conspired to make this already uncomfortable situation all the more uncomfortable.

Heat rushed to my cheeks, turning them bright, apple-red, making my head look like a bomb ready to explode. Which is kind of what I felt like at the moment. It was ridiculous. Damon was my boyfriend; I should be able to talk to him about these kinds of things without being embarrassed. Hell only knows we've talked about and even been through worse.

This got his attention. He frowned, not entirely sure where this conversation was going, though I had a hunch he had a pretty good idea judging by the way his lips twitched in what I assumed to be an attempt to suppress his famous Damon smirk. "Yeah."

"I've been thinking…" I trailed off. There was still time for me to drop it, to keep my damn mouth shut and save at least half my dignity for I already lost the other half solely by starting this conversation.

"Oh, no. That's _never _good," he said mockingly, pressing a hand over his heart, and I playfully kicked at his ribs with my foot.

Here goes nothing. "Show me how it's done. I want to learn."

"Come here," Damon said, opening up his arms for me to lean in. A smirk played on his lips, finally allowed out in the open, and damn, did it make him look all the more irresistible – if it was even possible for Damon to look more attractive than he already was. His entire point of existence was to look gorgeous and make snarky comments, and that made for a fine, appealing boyfriend material.

Okay, his good looks aren't the sole reason my heart chose to fall for him, though they did help.

"Seriously?" I asked in surprise. I didn't exactly mean to quote Caroline, but what else was I supposed to say? I didn't expect him to agree right away, not before at least a round of teasing and double entendres he was known for, though I shouldn't have been that shocked. This is _Damon_ we're talking about. The guy is literal sex on legs.

My sex on legs, ladies. And some gentlemen. So don't get any ideas because it's not going to happen.

"Yeah, come on," Damon said. Seeing the uncertain look on my face, he added: "You asked for it. Don't tell me you chickened out."

"I didn't chicken out!" I argued, a tad bit insulted at the insinuation. Did he not know me at all? I am a lot of things, but coward isn't one of them.

"Then come. Let the master train his _favorite _student," he said, his eyes doing that special thing that made me feel weird in all the wrong places. My heart skipped a few beats and I had to take a deep, long breath before I felt secure enough to let words come out of my mouth.

"Master?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He wiggled his own. "What else?"

"You think too highly of yourself," I pointed out.

"That's impossible," he replied confidently. "It's just true."

"Then, _master,"_ I chuckled at the word; it was so wrong that it was, in a weird way, almost completely right, "train me."

"Gladly," he said, grinning, and I flashed a grin of my own, leaning in and allowing our lips to meet for a short kiss before bigger, much better things ensued.

I leaned my head back, exposing my neck, my mouth agape in expectance of what was to come. "It won't hurt, will it?" I asked just to be sure, though I already knew the answer before words even left my mouth.

"Oh, honey," he cooed, securing me in the tightness of his embrace as his arms wrapped themselves around me to allow him full control of my body, "once I'm through with you, you are going to _beg_ for more."

"I don't beg," I said, twisting my head for just an inch more and giving him full exposure to my neck.

"Yet."

I could practically hear his smug smirk as he uttered that word, the mere sound of it oozing cockiness. How can a man be so magically wonderful and yet so bad at the same time? He was the very definition of rotten beauty, his soul a pure, gorgeous mixture of grey and black, with tiny spots of white reserved only for me, for he loved me enough to change his ways and allow little bits of good to creep into that mystical darkness.

"Elena, do you trust me?" he suddenly asked, his tongue circling my jugular, marking it.

"Of course," I said almost instantly. He would never, _ever_ harm me on purpose. I trusted him with my life, and now that he had it in his hands, literally, he could feel my rapid heartbeats and slow, uneven breaths, my body shaking under his touch in little spasms and tremors that would normally terrify me, but now I was just so delighted to be this close to him that I didn't want them to stop.

It was my body's natural reaction to him and he knew that, and he ravished in it for he loved to be in control, especially over me. I should have hated him for it, or at least scolded him for daring to enjoy me trembling at his feet, but I didn't because no matter what he does, be it good or bad, he makes it look so fucking delicious and I was too ecstatic to mind the obvious delight my unpredictable state brought him.

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of," he said softly, his voice a gentle purr.

Then his fangs found their way under my skin and I completely lost it. It hurt, and it hurt beautifully. It was the most pleasant kind of pain I ever felt. Never would I have thought I'd be craving for blood to be sucked out of my veins, for my neck to be pierced by fangs like I was some snack to be drained and compelled. I used to be one not that long ago and it sucked.

But this; this was pleasure. Damon treated me with so much care, his every move graceful like his very presence, a demon in the form of an angel devoted to me and me only. The feeling was intoxicating. It completely took me over, speeding up my heartbeat to an unnatural pace while my breaths got slower and slower until I fully stopped breathing, frozen in this moment of bliss.

"God, Damon," I moaned, reaching for his back. My nails dug into his skin, pulling down, prompting him to suck on more.

With each suckle my fingers pressed harder into his back, leaving deeper, sharper marks as they slowly descended to his behind, followed by gushes of blood from newly opened wounds that I knew would heal in an instant.

Damon's hands gripped me tightly. He pulled me closer and sank his fangs deeper in, and I screamed and screamed and screamed in complete and utter pleasure, shouting out his name, begging for more just like he said I would, and I could just feel a satisfied smile forming on his mouth as he was, once again, proven to be right.

Never will I ever doubt him – that was a promise. He had me right where he wanted me; he always knew how to get me to do what he wanted me to, how to twist and turn things for his own gain, only now it benefited the both of us for if this isn't the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't know what is.

His hold on me slowly loosened and in a moment I wished would last for just a little bit longer his fangs were out. Blood stained his mouth, trailing from his lips down to his chin, dripping into foam that had now turned pink, its pearly white texture ruined for good. I brought my fingers to my neck, my tips feeling up two circular, sharp wounds that closed within seconds, and it took all my strength to suppress a snarl that crawled up to my throat.

I wanted more.

"Please," I said, cupping Damon's cheeks to look him straight in the eyes, my sharp fingernails digging into his skin almost to the point of drawing blood. "One more time."

"Told you you'll beg for more," he said cockily, doing that eye thing of his, and I would have rolled my eyes have I not happened to be in a state of true oblivion, still under impression of that, whatever it was, that happened just a moment ago. I wasn't sure I will ever be able to recover from it. Those memories will stay with me forever, that rush of emotions surge through my veins every time I even think of sinking my teeth into anyone's neck.

I guess it'll be purely blood bags for me from now on. The thought of someone feeling… _that_ while I'm feeding off them making me grimace in pure and utter disgust.

It was different with Damon. He fed off me before, that one time when he was sick and delusional, and back then it hurt as hell. This time it also hurt, only this pain felt good and I found myself instantly addicted to it.

"Your turn," Damon said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You wanted me to show you how it's done," he reminded me. "Now it's your turn to show _me_ what you learned."

_I learned that it feels fucking good and I want you to do it again,_ I wanted to say, but instead I uttered: "Are you sure?"

"Mmm," he said with a slight nod.

I awkwardly shifted closer to him, giving his cheek a light caress before placing a tender kiss to it. "If I hurt you, say the word and I'll stop."

"You're not going to hurt me, Elena," he said a bit too confidently for my liking.

I gave a small chuckle. "You sound so sure."

"I _am_ sure. I trust you."

And that was it. That was all I wanted, no, _needed_ to hear before I sank my fangs into his delicate neck a bit too forcefully, like a rabid animal lunging at its prey. I had no idea what I was doing. Biting humans came naturally to me. Biting vampires, on the other hand, seemed like an impossible task I didn't think I'd ever be able to get completely right.

Luckily, I happened to be dating an expert when it came to intimacy.

"Fuck, Elena."

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, though it came out muffled as my mouth was pressed tightly against the skin of his neck, sucking on the blood that kept pouring out in crimson streams in attempts to stop the bite marks from healing.

"No," he said and I sank my fangs right in as soon as my much needed confirmation left his lips, piercing through the halfway healed skin. "Just a bit… yeah, that's it, Elena. You're doing it."

He fed me his blood before, but never has it felt as good as this. I know I should be pissed at him for doing that without telling me just what exactly I was getting into that one time in the Grill's bathroom, but look at him. Could you get mad at that adorable face with those pretty puppy-dog blue eyes that just make your heart melt with every little wink, every gaze, every twinkle and beam when he smiles?

I don't think so.

And besides, back then we still didn't know about the sire bond. He thought he was helping me, or at least that was his excuse. Either way, I wasn't mad. Now that I was doing this out of my own free will, with full knowledge of what I was getting into, I was in the state of bliss, all my negative emotions numb, my body bursting with energy I didn't know it possessed.

Either vampire blood boosted your system or this was the magnificent power of the great Damon Salvatore. I chose to believe the latter. The thought of having someone with that much power over me all to myself, at my mercy, begging me for pain I knew he enjoyed as much as I did brought me immense pleasure.

"You okay?" I asked one more time, just to be certain.

"Yeah," came Damon's distant response. "You're doing it just right."

I took one last gulp before willing myself to part from that delicious neck, every nerve in my body screaming at me to keep going and suck him dry because it felt so fucking good. But I couldn't; even vampires have their limits and, though he wanted me to continue, he was obviously at a loss of blood and needed to be fed.

"Don't stop," he pleaded, and I did just that, albeit reluctantly, but still, there was a hint of smile playing on my lips.

Payback's a bitch.

"I take it you liked it," I said, pecking his cheek.

He grinned. "You have no idea."

"So? What do you think?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, itching for a compliment or any sign of approval, though I should have known that with Damon it's the opposite you always get.

"I think," he said, smiling cheekily at me and showing off those pearly white teeth, "I'm the best master ever."

"Keep telling yourself that," I teased.

We exchanged one last kiss before I submerged into pinkish, blood-stained water, the only thoughts echoing in my brain being: _What the hell just happened?_

Because I wanted it to happen again, and I wanted it to happen soon.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
